


The fall of fiona.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, aftermaths of Ian death, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona dealing with the aftermath of Ian death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fall of fiona.

**Author's Note:**

> Very dark, sad and agnst... you are warned.

Gallaghers didn't do therapy... She always said that, but today was different, she needed someone to talk, someone to take all this feelings off her chest and who better than her all time best friend, Vee...

"Thanks for taking care of Liam" Fiona said with a very low voice.

"No problem, Fi... Anyways you needed a little bit of rest" Vee replied.

"Yeah specially after have to clean all the blood and stuff like that the other day" Kev said without even thinking what he was talking about, gaining a glare from his wife of the kind of **'cut it before I cut your fucking tongue out´** kind of thing.

"Kev, why you don't go make some tea?" Vee saying while holding Fiona hand who seems distant, almost like lost in another world far from her dinner table in gallagher house.

"But I don't want a tea" Kev said confused and completely lost not getting a hint of what Vee was talking about, with that gaining an elbow on his sides from Vee who was standing closer to him.

"Not to you, dumbass, to Fi" She said with low voice, almost like a whisper.

"Can't understand, he was finally doing better, all this years and not even one manic or depressed episode, not even one..." Fiona cut her words there and sigh, "To end like this?" Fiona finally said dropping a tear she didn't thought she was holding in her low sad red eyes.

"Why I couldn't see it coming?" Fiona keep asking to herself.

"Honey, none of us could" Vee said looking at fiona with that eyes, that look like saying none of this was her fault, it was no one fault.

 

Kinda vee was right, it was no one fault, nobody could tell if Ian was feeling that bad because at the end, Ian was hiding it so well that not even his partner see it coming, no one could ever know what was in Ian mind at that time, he really seem to get better, no one seen him have a manic episode or a low one, not after he got stablished meds, it was something that leave everyone with a shock, but most of all, to the person who lived with him, the person who slept in the same bed as him and now he was gone,

Fiona thought ' I'm really that bad?' ' I couldn't see it coming'... But not like it was her fault, she was having her own problems, facing the divorce of his now ex husband Mike... Ian knew it wouldn't last, but either he couldn't do much now he was in the other side of the world.

Fiona keep saying to helself between sobs how a bad sister she was, how she couldn't take care of him knowing what he had, sure he had experience from her mother, but like doctor said to her once they took Ian to the hospital to get his meds, ' not all bipolar cases were the same, not all of them had the same reaction' she remember the doctor saying that, those words calmed her down for a while, but then this happened.

Sure thing that had received a call from the Milkovich kid, hearing him sobbing by the phone, put fiona pretty concerned, she remember that time, she was having breakfast with the rest of her siblings, good she was the one who picked up the phone and not one of her kids, she remember finding Ian in the floor of the bathroom of the milkovich house, his husband huging him sobbing like crazy, screaming with loads of pain, the ambulance already there taking the body of Ian off the arms of the milkovich kid, who was covered on Ian blood, he got out of the bathroom to sit in the floor at the end of the bed crying and shouting at Ian body. "Why you leave me?, why you had to go like this", everyone could see this kid suffering and that melted everyone heart, Fiona who was in shock, enter to the bathroom when paramedics were raising the body to put on the stretcher, no one could understand very well what was happening until they hear Mickey screaming and sobbing pointing at the  paramedics when they put Ian inside of a black body bag, that made everyone realise what how bad was this, Carl was the one who go out of the house runnign towards Kev and Vee house to end up sobbing in Vee arms, Lip told Mandy to take Liam off the room. she nodded and get him her keys to distract him with something, even if he didn't knew what was happening.. Lip holding debbie who was crying hughing lip around the waist.. Fiona with a shocked face, grab a tissue to start cleaning his little brother blood from all over the milkovich bathroom floor, of all the Gallaghers, she will be the one reprising his roll and cleaning everything, she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for the rest of the family, she remember Mickey being the one leaving with the paramedics, she knew he also would had to explain everything that happened to the police, it was suicide so no one will go to jail, if he was concerned about it, she tought it will be a good idea to leave the bathroom door open so the smell of blood could dissipate, so this place could get back to smell like a home again... Fiona couldn't believe she remembered all that in just one moment.

Now with the cup of tea that kev give to vee and vee give to Fiona, she needed it to calm down, taking small sips, she hear kev talking and she only could reply saying... "huh?"

"Anyone let Frank know about this?" Kev said

Vee couldn't believe he actually asked that to fiona.

"Not like he cares, but I let a message to Sheila, she said she sorry and that she will let him know" Fiona said, "But I doubt he show up, or mom, they just don't give a fuck about anyone" fiona said...

After a moment she realised something... "Omg, no one called the gravediggers to make sure where Ian is going to be burried now" Fiona said rushing to the phone and vee calming her down saying "It's all set up, we received a call from lip when he went to hospital to pick up mickey, they called and it's all done, calm down, breath, it's everything okay" vee said while trying to calm down fiona

"Liam can stay in our house if you need some more time, we will take care of him, we can bring him over so you can see him everytime you want" vee said with a calm expression, fiona nodded.. "Okay, okay... We will call you every hour to know how you doing okay?" vee said 

"Now go back to bed, sleep a bit and then we will go back with liam so you can see him, alright?" vee replied.

"Okay, thanks Vee" fiona said, "seriously, thanks guys" Fiona replied and they both nodded.

Leaving the gallagher house empty with Fiona going upstairs to lay in her bed and taking a much needed sleep.

 


End file.
